FTT’s Opening Salvo for 2016
January 3, 2016 It will be a very busy 2016 for media networks in the Philippines. This year is an election year, and this one will decide the fate of the presidency of the Philippines. ABS-CBN, GMA, IBC and TV5, along with several minor players, will be on hand to cover the five-month period of conviction and decision, leading to the national elections on May 9, and finally to the inauguration on June 30. The question is, will CNN Philippines, GMA News TV and AksyonTV be busy enough for the grind of the elections? The three news networks have had a rough outing last year, with only ANC and DZMM TeleRadyo continuing to showcase their usual journalistic excellence, and unless they prove the critics wrong on election day, they will endure yet another showering of boos. On the entertainment side, this is where GMA needs to make a statement (yet again). Even though ‘Eat Bulaga’ and AlDub grabbed the headlines during the second half of 2015, the rest of GMA’s programming, talents and staff still leave a lot to be desired, and if GMA were to be competitive and financially strong, they need more than just AlDub to survive. Over at TV5, they are making a fresh start with a new ally. Viva Entertainment head Vic del Rosario is now leading the network’s entertainment unit, and he hopes to make an impact with new shows that could reenergize the Kapatid network’s stagnant and unpredictable programming. As for ABS-CBN, there’s no need for a forecast. Barring any possibility of overconfidence and complacency, this should be another successful year for the Kapamilya network, with new shows featuring both established and rising stars on the menu. Sports programming suffered a big blow when ABS-CBN-operated Balls signed off for good last year. That said, there will be big shoes to fill for the remaining sports networks in the country, particularly TV5’s Hyper, IBC News Network and ABS-CBN Sports+Action, as they scramble for rights to some of the events that Balls covered. As for IBC-13, it has been the planned privatization will continue to surface this year. The question of when, who and how will once again permeate feel-good viewers, the sequestered network remained the third broadcasting giant with the change of administration. Wilma Galvante, who retired from her Chief Entertainment Content Officer of TV5, is now handle the head of entertainment unit for the Kapinoy network and she unveiled with new shows featuring both established and rising stars on the menu. Also, in September 12, 2015, Secarats Talent Management Services (STMS), one of the premier supplier of talents on TV, film, commercial and print ads led by the owner Francisco Abuan, Jr., is now the line producer and production unit of IBC as they feature some young talents under Secarats that will offer quality, effective, innovative and affordable training for voice, dance, modeling and acting workshop. Over at RPN 9, they are reverted back to its original name fro 9TV to RPN as part of the major transformation by making a fresh start , and make an impact with new shows that could reenergize the Kasama network’s stagnant and unpredictable programming through with its multimillion-peso relaunch. And finally, FM’s 90.7 Love Radio remained dominant last year, as are DZMM, DZBB and DZTV on the AM band. Closing in on the top radio stations will once again be a very tough act for the rest of the field this year, especially with the possibility of a rebrand and a change in personnel looming for those who couldn’t keep up. This should be an interesting year ahead, and From the Tube will be there to cover every step of the way. Good luck.